Une Nouvelle Année à Poudlard
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Hermione et Pansy. Qui aurai cru qu'elles allaient finir ensemble, personne ! Et pourtant ...
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite histoire d'amour banale entre deux filles : Hermione et Pansy.**

**Fanfiction sans grande prétention, j'èspère qu'elle vous plaira quand même =)**

**Bonne Lecture à vous.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Poudlard recevait encore une fois ces élèves pour leur inculquer l'apprentissage de la magie. Mais cette année était assez exceptionnelle, en effet pendant l'été l'Ordre du Phœnix aidé d'Harry Potter avait tué le Mage Noir le plus redouté de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort. Quelques Mangemorts s'étaient enfuit mais la plupart était soit mort comme Bellatrix Lestrange, la personne la plus redoutée après le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi était - elle aussi dévoué, pourquoi le suivait-elle sans rien dire ? Personne ne le saura jamais, mais elle était mort avec et pour lui. Le retour de Dumbledore pendant la bataille finale devait y être pour beaucoup, il n'était pas mort tué par Severus, ce n'était qu'une ruse qu'avait mit en place les deux hommes.

Pansy était assise sur un banc de Poudlard pour sa Septième et dernière année d'étude. Elle pensait à tous ce qui c'était passé pendant son été. La défaite du Lord Noir. A vrai dire elle s'en moquait, sa famille n'avait jamais fait partie des Mangemorts. Bien sur il n'avait jamais rien tenté contre. Ils avaient eu peur. Ils se contentait d'être relativement neutre. Personnellement, Pansy n'avait rien contre les Moldus ou les « Sang de Bourbe ». Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas une race inférieure, il suffisait de voir les résultats d'Hermione Granger. A vrai dire elle avait été soulagé de la défaite du Lord, ainsi son meilleur ami n'aura pas été Mangemort et par conséquent exposé au danger des batailles.

Oui, Drago était bien son meilleur ami malgré les rumeurs qui se disait dans Poudlard elle n'était absolument pas amoureuse de lui. Et pour cause, elle était gay. Seul Drago était au courant, elle lui avait avoué lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard, et le jeune Serpent lui avait répondu que ça lui était totalement égal. Elle restait pour lui la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Leur amitié était telle que parfois sans un mot, sans un geste ils se comprenait. C'était peut-être pour ça que tout le monde les voyaient finir leurs vies ensemble.

Le regard de Pansy fut attiré par une mouvement vers sa droite, elle aperçu Hermione. La Serpentard leva un sourcil en voyant la brune. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. En un été elle était totalement transformé. Elle était superbe ! Ses cheveux tombaient sur ces épaules, elle avait pris des formes où il fallait. Malgré elle, Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'est ce moment que choisit la Griffondor pour la regarder. Si Pansy n'avait pas un parfait contrôle d'elle-même, elle aurait viré au rouge, au lieu de ça elle lui lanca un regard provocateur et un peu séducteur et pu constater, avec un certain enthousiasme, que la brune au yeux chocolat lui renvoya ce même regard.

« Pansy ? Tu viens ? On y va.»

L'intéressé se leva et suivit Drago qui venait de l'interpeller, un dernier regard vers l'arrière lui permis de voir qu'Hermione continuait à la regarder.

« Pourquoi ce petit sourire ?

- Quel sourire ?

- Celui que tu avais il y a quelques secondes. Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Mis a part le fait que je trouver Granger diablement sexy … Non pourquoi ? »

Le blond se figea quand il entendit les paroles de son amie.

« Arrête Drago, ne me dit pas que t'as remarqué comment elle a changé pendant l'été ? »

Le Serpent ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa, bien sur qu'il avait remarqué le changement de la Griffondor, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amie. Les deux Serpentards se sourient avant de continuer leurs chemin.

Hermione marchait tranquillement, lorsqu'elle aperçu Pansy sur un banc non loin d'elle. Elle détailla la personne qu'elle avait considéré comme étant son ennemie pendant près de six ans. En posant le regard sur son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait en rien une tête de bulldog.

Depuis quand avait –elle changé ? Non, la vrai question était, depuis quand l'as – tu regardé pour de vrai sans tous tes préjugés ?

Hermione croisa le regard de Pansy, elle vit le regard de la Serpentard passer de la provocation à … la séduction ? La brune dut avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas et par conséquent elle lui renvoya le même regard. Lorsque Drago appela son amie, Hermione ne lâcha des yeux Pansy, se surprenant à penser qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Jolie ? Depuis quand elle trouvait Pansy … jolie ? Ho et puis, elle avait des yeux, et des yeux c'est fait pour voir. Il n'y avait aucun mal à dire que quelqu'un est jolie quand c'est la vérité. La Griffondor se contenta de cette excuse et partit voir Ginny.

* * *

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila la suite =) Je suis désolé si je fait des fautes d'ortographe :S s'il y en a des trop choquantes n'hesitez pas à me le dire ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Hermione se trouvait devant les cachots, ainsi que les autres élèves de Serpentard, comprenant Blaise, Drago et Pansy. En arrivant la brune lui avait lancé un bref sourire, elle se rendit compte de son geste lorsque à sa plus grand surprise Pansy lui sourit à son tour. Hermione attendait désespérément Ron qui était (encore) en retard. Harry avait décidé de ne pas reprendre les cours, le Ministère de la Magie lui avait proposé de devenir Auror, proposition qu'il avait accepté dans hésitation. Pour Ron cela avait était différent, il devait passer par la voix normale, c'était à dire les études. Cette réponse l'avait fait ronchonné pendant un bon moment, et s'il commençait à ne pas venir en cours il n'aura jamais ces examens.

Hermione soupira en rentrant dans la salle de cours, il allait encore être en retard. Soudain elle se rendit compte que tous les élèves étaient assis, et qu'il ne restait que deux places, une côté de Pansy et une à côté de Nott.

« Granger allez vous asseoir qu'attendait vous ? » Lâcha froidement son professeur de potions en pointant la place à côté de Nott.

Pansy émit un ricanement qui s'entendit dans toute la classe.

« Puisque vous trouvez ça drôle, Granger vient s'asseoir à côté de vous ! »

La Serpentard lança un mince sourire à la brune, ce qui la fit bouger. La Griffondor s'assit à la place qu'on venait de lui indiquer.

« Merci » Chuchota t-elle à sa camarade.

Pour toute réponse cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil, leur échange fut interrompu par un Ron qui rentrait à toute vitesse dans le cachot en s'excusant. Rogue se contenta de lui crier dessus et de retirer 50 points à la maison des Lions. Le roux chercha Hermione des yeux et fut surpris de la trouver aux côtés de son ancienne ennemie. Il partit donc s'asseoir à la table de Nott.

« Bien, puisque le Monsieur Weasley nous à fait l'honneur de sa présence nous pouvons commencer. »

Au plus grand regret de toute la classe, le Professeur Rogue leur fit un cours Magistral puisque ce n'était que le début de l'année. Pansy écoutait le cours d'une oreille distraite et ne nota quasiment rien. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour attirer l'attention de sa voisine, qui malgré tout n'avait pas perdu les bonnes habitudes et écrivait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Rogue.

Drago n'était pas à son écoute la plus totale non plus, il faisait des petits dessins sur son parchemin, il connaissait déjà ce cours. Au bout de 10 minutes il soupira et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et voisin. Blaise semblait intéressé par le cours, surpris Drago leva un sourcil et décida de voir s'il était le seul à s'ennuyer fermement en jetant un coup d'œil vers son autre meilleure amie. Il vit la jambe de Pansy de déplacer lentement vers celle d'Hermione, il ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement quand leurs jambes entrèrent en contact. Son regard était tellement fixé sur son amie qu'il ne vit pas la Griffondor jeter un regard complice à la Serpentard.

Non mais j'y crois pas ! Elle la drague ouvertement là !!

Lorsque ce fut la fin de cours, Pansy se dépêcha de ranger ces affaires, ainsi en partant elle passa derrière Hermione en se collant plus que le nécessaire. La Brune sourit discrètement.

Alors tu veux jouer ? Très bien, que le jeu commence alors.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la salle, Drago pris son amie à part.

« Non, mais ça va pas Pansy !! Qu'es ce que tu fais avec Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Enfin ! C'est une …

- Griffondor ?

- HETERO !

- Qu'es ce que t'en sais ?

- C'est Hermione quoi, la Miss Parfaite. C'est IMPOSSIBLE qu'elle puisse être gay.

- Ne suis pas si sur de toi Drago, tu pourrais avoir des surprises.

- Ne rêve pas, tu as plus de chance de me voir embrasser Weasley que de sortir avec elle. »

Pansy sourit, elle savait qu'elle avait une chance avec la belle brune. Et elle se ferai un malin plaisir de rappeler à son meilleur ami d'embrasser Ron, juste pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Le roux en question se précipita vers Hermione à la fin du cours.

« Mais Hermione, pourquoi tu t'es mis avec Pansy ? Tu aurais pu me garder une place !

- Désolé Ron, mais quand je suis entrée il ne reste que ces deux places.

- Hoo. Bon, c'est pas ta faute. Mais nous voilà partit pour faire l'année scolaire à côté d'un Serpentard. La chance !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire … » Répondit Hermione, avec un sourire aux lèvres que le rouquin n'arriva pas à interpréter.

* * *

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews ca me fait plaisir ;) voici le troisème chapitre de ma Fic.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Hermione se trouvait dans le parc, assise sur un banc en train de lire un livre emprunté quelques instants plus tôt à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de sa lecture elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Un sourire illumina son visage à la vu de son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la rentrée des cours, cela faisait environ deux mois. En effet Harry Potter marchait vers elle.

« Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir. » L'accueilla t-elle.

Il lui sourit en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Vous me manquez avec Ron. »

Le Survivant regarda autour de lui avant de reposer son regard son sur amie.

« Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Ho non. Il est avec Lavande là.

- Ils se sont remis ensemble ? Demanda le brun avec stupeur.

- Oui. Tu sais depuis que tu n'es plus là, il a la cote avec les filles ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire.

« Alors, Harry. Comment c'est d'être Auror ?

- C'est génial ! Je tourne souvent avec Tonks ! Qu'es ce qu'on rigole.

- Je me doute.

- Et à Poudlard, comment ça se passe ?

- Tu sais, la routine. Les cours, les devoirs, les soirées …

- Les soirées ? Hermione !! Tu m'impressionne la.

- Hey ! C'est pas parce que je suis bonne élève que je suis forcément coincée ! »

Harry sourit et regarda son amie, c'est vrai que ces vacances avec la guerre elle avait changé. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que les cours dans la vie, on peut avoir des bonnes notes et être complètement nulle sur un champ de bataille ou dans la vie. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Hermione, mais après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient affronté elle avait décidé de profiter de la vie pleinement. Malheureusement ils s'étaient aperçu qu'elle était bien courte.

Le jeune Auror, regarda Poudlard, il devait quand même avouer que ça lui manquait, les parties de Quidditch, ses amis, le château en lui même et toute la magie qu'il dégageait. La plupart de ces meilleurs souvenirs provenaient de cet école. Il se laissa emporter dans ses souvenirs quelques instants, lorsqu'il aperçu Malfoy au loin il coupa court à son imagination.

« Et avec les Serpentard ? » Questionna Harry.

Hermione suivit le regard de son ami et compris qu'il parlait plus pour Malfoy que pour les autres.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, Malfoy ne se comporte pas si mal que ça. Il reste dans son coin avec ses amis. Bien sur de temps en temps on a droit à une réflexion mais rien de bien méchant. Et c'est pareil pour les autres Serpentards. Ils se font discrets et personne de va les chercher. »

Harry fronça le sourcils en essayant d'imaginer Malfoy discret.

« En parlant de Serpentard tu vas rire. En cours de Potion je me suis retrouvée a côté e Pansy et Ron est avec Nott.

- Ha oui , Comment ça se fait ? Demanda le brun en souriant.

- En fait Ron est arrivé en retard le premier jour ! Il ne restait que deux places ... »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire gaiement. Hermione se tut sur le fait qu'a chaque cours de Potions elles échangeaient des petits sarcasmes, des sourires et des contacts inutiles en temps normal, comme une main posé sur l'épaule.

Non loin de là d'autres amis se baladaient dans le parc du Collège.

« Tient regarde, qui est là. Dit Pansy.

- Potter ! Il est sûrement venu faire un petit coucou à ses amis.

- Sûrement. »

Les deux Serpentard regardèrent le Survivant parler avec le Brune. Soudain les deux Griffondor se mirent à rire et Harry passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras pour ta taquiner. En voyant cette scène Pansy sentit une vague de jalousie se propager subitement en elle. Elle serra les points, et fit la grimace. Drago vit le regarda assassin que son amie lançait au Survivant.

« Pansy, ça va ? Demanda t –il en hésitant.

- Oui pourquoi ? Répondit – elle froidement.

- Non, je sais. Je me disait que tu étais peu être un peu … »

La Serpentard posa son regard sur son ami en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore dans sa petite tête blonde. Le sourire malicieux que lui lança Drago ne la rassura pas.

« … jalouse ! »

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux face à la réponde du Serpentard.

« Moi ? Jalouse du Balafré ? Mais n'importe quoi !

- Menteuse ! » S'écria le blond avant de partir en courant tous sourire, sachant que son amie allait le poursuivre.

Comme prévu, Pansy se mit à courir derrière son ami avec un certain enthousiasme. Bien sur qu'elle mentait, bien sur qu'elle était jalouse, mais elle avait trop de fierté pour le lui dire.

Hermione vit Pansy courir derrière Malfoy, et sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi, cette vision lui déplut. Voir la jeune Serpentard courir après le blond lui faisait repenser à toute ces rumeurs sur quoi elle était folle de l'hériter Malfoy.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila voila le quatrième Chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard aux cotés d'Harry qui avait remit sa cape d'invisibilité. Depuis sa victoire contre le Lord Noir sa cote de popularité avait encore augmenté surtout auprès des plus jeunes qui voyaient en lui un super héros.

Les deux Griffondor croisèrent Pansy, cette dernière ne sachant pas que le Survivant était près de la belle brune ne se cacha pour la regarder intensément, Hermione oubliant son ami à côté d'elle lui rendit ce regard. Une fois Pansy passée Harry décida de parler de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« T'as pas oublier de me dire quelque chose Hermione ? »

La remarque de son ami fit sortir la Griffondor de ses pensées et elle se mit à rougir.

« Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ?? Demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment possible.

- Hermione j'étais là ! J'ai vu comment tu as regardé Pansy.

- Et alors ?

- T'aurais pu me dire que tu craques pour elle !

- QUOI ?? Mais je « craques » pas du tout pour elle ! » S'écria Hermione prise de cours.

Cependant elle avait oublié qu'elle était dans un couloir pleins d'élèves et qu'Harry leur était invisible. Elle donnait l'impression de parler voir de se crier à elle même. Elle bafouilla quelques excuses aux élèves qui la regardait bizarrement. Les deux amis marchèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que le sujet ne soit relancé par Hermione.

« Tu sais comment réagit le monde sorcier par rapport aux gays ?

- Heu … Je sais pas trop, je croit que les sorciers réagissent mieux que les Moldus. Regarde ces 100 dernières années il y a eu aux moins 4 Ministres de la Magie gay. Et puis rien que dans Poudlard, il y a par exemple Madame Chourave ou …

- Madame Chourave ?? S'exclama Hermione stupéfaite.

- Tu le savais pas ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non. Avec le « Madame »je croyait qu'elle était mariée.

- Mais elle est mariée avec sa compagne, ça fait plus de vingt ans !

- Wahou, je savais pas. »

Pendant qu'Hermione était en train de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire le jeune Auror se dernier souriait heureux que son amie ait trouvait quelqu'un qui lui plait même si cette personne était la meilleure amie de son ancien ennemi.

« Donc tu avoues qu'elle te plait. » Demanda Harry.

Le silence lui répondit pendant quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne lâche un petit « oui » à son ami.

« Mais ne le dit pas à Ron s'il te plait, je sais pas comment il va réagir, je veux dire je sais qu'il est avec Lavande mais quand même. T'imagine s'il est homophobe ?

- T'inquiètes pas 'Mione ! Il peut pas être homophobe ! Percy est gay.

- Quoi ?? Lui aussi ? Mais c'est pas possible, où sont passés les hétéros de nos jours ? » S'exclama la brune.

Un troisième année de Serdaigle qui passait par là se retourna et regarda Hermione comme s'il venait de voir Dumbledore en caleçon à cœur ce qui fit partir les deux Griffondor dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Tu pourrais quand même faire plus attention à ce que tu dit ! Il reste des hétéros quand même ! Se moqua le Survivant.

- Après aujourd'hui les gens vont me prendre pour une folle !

- Possible …

- Ca reste que c'est moi qui lui dirait promis ?

- Je te le promet ! »

Les deux amis repartirent à la recherche de Ron dans le château. Ils le trouvèrent bien entendu en train de faire du « bouche à bouche » avec Lavande. Hermione se souvint de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient mit ensemble, elle avait été jalouse … mais pas de Lavande, non elle avait été jalouse de Ron, il s'était trouvait une superbe petite copine. Alors qu'elle était toujours célibataire, elle se trouvait cruche de ne pas être capable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui plaisait.

Lorsque le rouquin aperçut Harry qui avait enlevé sa cape, il laissa sa belle pour venir saluer son meilleur ami. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée ensemble à se remémorer l'époque où ils étaient encore tous les trois à l'école, mais Hermione ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eu son ami Auror, elle était attiré par Pansy c'était un fait certain mais était-ce pour autant qu'elle était gay ?

* * *

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Après une petite absence me revoila avec le Chapitre 5 !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Pansy entra dans la Bibliothèque sans un regard pour Madame Pince, ni même pour les autres élèves présents même si elle savait qu'au contraire tous les élèves la dévisageait. Pourquoi était-ce si extraordinaire qu'elle, Pansy une des plus connue de Serpentard puisse aller étudier à la Bibliothèque. On était dans une école oui ou merde ? Elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures s'élever à son passage. Elle lança quelques regards noir aux premières années qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. L'effet fut immédiat, les jeunes Serdaigle replongèrent dans leurs livres. Un sourire quelque peu sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de la Serpentard, elle devait avouer que malgré tout, elle adorait être crainte par les plus jeunes. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle y avait pris goût dès son entrée à Poudlard. Et puis c'était pas sa faute si tous les simples d'esprit pensait que forcement tous les Serpentard étaient des dangereux psychopathes faisant parti des Mangemort. Oui, c'est vrai que leurs antécédents n'étaient pas en leur faveur, mais quand même ! Tous les Serpentard n'était pas des Mangemort, et surtout tous les Mangemort n'étaient pas des Serpentard …

Une fois son livre entre ses mains, la jeune femme parti à la recherche d'une table, et au détour d'une rangé elle eu la « surprise » de trouver Hermione absorbée par la lecture de son livre.

Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Pensa Pansy avec amusement.

Hermione toujours concentrée dans son livre, entendit une chaise se tirer et quelqu'un pris place à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle eu l'agréable surprise de trouver l'élève qui avait hanter ses réflexions depuis un mois, c'est à dire depuis sa conversation avec Harry. Elle lui adressa un sourire, alors que Pansy s'installait, la brune se demanda si elle allait engager la conversation, ou si elle allait resté muette, heureusement pour elle, sa camarade décida à sa place.

« Hermione Granger, quelle surprise de te trouver ici ! »

Le sourire quelque peu sexy que lui lança Pansy, envoya une vague de frissons dans le corps de la Griffondor.

« Oui, je sais. Je viens tous juste de me rendre compte que dans cette école il y avait une pièce avec des livres. »

Pansy sourit de plus belle, heureuse que la brune ne soit pas vexée par sa remarque, et que mieux elle entra dans son jeu. D'ailleurs ces derniers temps en cours de Potion, le seul endroit où elles pouvaient se parler sans que cela paraisse suspect, une étrange camaraderie s'était installé, elles avaient découvert qu'elles avaient de nombreux points en commun, comme leur humour.

« C'est quoi ton livre ? Demanda la lionne.

- Arf, c'est pour l'Histoire de la Magie, la dixième révoltes des Gobelins ! Je commence à être à bout, à croire qu'il ne savent que faire çà. On en a tellement fait depuis qu'on est au Collège, je me souvient même plus des raisons de leur guerre !

- C'est clair, mais t'inquiète pas cette année, on en a encore trois autres à étudier.

- Haaaan. Se plaignit Pansy désespérée. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire. »

Les deux élèves se mirent à rire en oubliant d'être discretes ce qui attira le regard des autres élèves, qui furent soit exaspérés, soit étonnés. Elles se reprirent à temps pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Madame Pince.

« Bon, et toi. Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Pansy en désignant le gros livre qui était posé devant Hermione.

- Métamorphose.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, tu es la meilleure élève de la classe ! Tu connais déjà tous, et même plus que nous lorsque nous sortiront de Pouldard. »

Hermione rougit devant le compliment de sa camarade.

« N'exagère pas !

- Mais bien sur, je suis sure que McGo va te demander de reprendre son poste lorsqu'elle prendra sa retraite.

- N'importe quoi !!

- Alors là, quant tu veux, je te pari que d'ici la fin de la semaine elle t'aura proposé son poste.

- Pari tenu, la gagnante paie un coup à boire à l'autre. »

Pansy sera la main d'Hermione en souriant, elle savait qu'elle allait gagné, en effet tôt ce matin elle avait surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et son professeur de Métamorphose. D'ailleur la Directrice des Griffondor avait l'intention de faire sa proposition à Hermione dans la journée. Elle « oublia » de préciser ce détail à la brune, cela pouvait être considéré comme de la triche, mais bon, il ne fallait oublié qu'elle était une Serpentard et qu'elle ne pariait pas si elle était quasiment sure de gagner. On se change pas sa nature.

Le sourire qu'affichait la jeune Serpentard n'alarma pas la Griffondor, au contraire, il lui tardait de lui faire ravaler ce sourire, on était mercredi et il était impossible que sa professeur lui fasse une telle proposition.

Une heure après le pari installé entre les deux nouvelles amies, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir voir Ginny. Après un dernier sourire pour Pansy, elle quitta la Bibliothèque et s'élança dans le couloir, elle fut stoppé au bout de quelques minutes par sa directrice de maison qui demanda à la voir dans son bureau, alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de sa professeur, Hermione commençait sérieusement à douter et se dit qu'elle allait peu être perde son pari.

Une fois que son élève pris place en face d'elle, Minerva McGonagall se lança dans un discours qui proposait à son élève préféré de reprendre sa place d'ici quelques années. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait tous à fait la carrure, la patiente et la connaissance pour être professeur. A la fin de son discours, elle ajouta quelque chose qui toucha la jeune Griffondor.

« Et je serai rassurée de savoir que c'est vous qui être professeur, je n'aurai aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour l'avenir des élèves de cette école. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. »

Hermione resta quelque instants sans voix, sa Directrice de Maison n'était pas du style à faire des compliments au premier venu.

« Wahou … C'est ... Wahou »

La plus âgée ne pu s'empêcher un sourire devant l'air gêné de la plus jeune.

« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour me répondre, Miss Granger, je ne suis pas pressée. Je voulait simplement vous faire pars de mes envies. »

Après quelques paroles et des remerciements, Hermione sortit du bureau qui pourrait être le sien dans quelques années et se dirigea vers son dortoir en se disant qu'elle allait devoir payer une coup à boire à une certaine Serpentard. Et cette idée ne lui déplut le moins du monde.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Avant tout un grand merci a Inkfire qui est devenu ma Bêta =) et bonne lecture a tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Alors qu'Hermione se tenait devant la porte du dortoir où elle savait trouver Ginny, elle commençait à stresser. Elle avait pris la décision de lui dire ce qui se passait avec Pansy, mais elle avait quand même un peu peur de sa réaction. Elle inspira un bon coup, puis entra. Ginny était en pleine lecture de Sorcière Hebdo, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut sa meilleure amie, mais elle ravala son sourire à la vue d'une Hermione visiblement très stressée. Elle faillit lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, puis se ravisa en se disant qu'elle le saurait tôt ou tard. La brune prit place sur le lit de la rousse, et après quelques paroles inutiles Hermione entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Il faut que je te dise un truc Gin'.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hum, voilà … alors … en fait je me suis rendu compte que … j'étais … »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Ginny attendant que son amie continue de parler.

« … Amoureuse. »

A cette annonce Ginny sauta de joie et félicita chaleureusement son amie, mais elle remarqua bien vite qu'elle avait encore quelque chose d'autre à apprendre.

« Bé qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Avec le fait d'être amoureuse? C'est un Serpentard c'est ça?? »

Devant le silence de la brune, la rousse reprit de plus belle.

« Non!! Ne me dis pas que c'est Drago ? Blaise …

- En fait c'est une fille. »

Ginny n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ou de dégoût contrairement à ce que redoutait Hermione, en fait elle prit cette information comme une autre.

« Bon, alors Lavande peut être...non! Plutôt Luna …

- Ginny, je viens de te dire que j'aimais une fille et ça ne te fait rien? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Pourquoi, tu veux que ça me fasse quoi? J'ai rien contre les homosexuels, Percy est bien gay et ça me fait rien, ce que je veux savoir c'est de qui tu es tombée amoureuse! Peut-être Hannah … Lavande … »

Hermione regarda son amie et lui sourit, heureuse qu'elle le prenne si bien. Elle décida de stopper la liste de filles qu'était en train de dresser Ginny.

«… Katie… Susan… Padma …

- C'est Pansy. »

Ginny s'arrêta de parler quelques instants afin de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Hermione.

«Pansy? D'un côté je ne suis pas étonnée, elle est une élève sérieuse comme toi, elle fait partie du trio d'or de Serpentard au même titre que toi tu fais partie du trio d'or de Gryffondor.... Et puis il y a des rumeurs sur son homosexualité aussi. Ouais, vous allez bien ensemble en fait.

- Tu crois?

- Bien sûr, mais dis-moi depuis quand tu t'en es rendue compte, si tu penses que c'est réciproque, en fait explique-moi tout ! »

Hermione expliqua donc tout depuis le début de l'année, le fait qu'elles soient à côté en potion, leurs discussions, leurs taquineries … jusqu'à leur pari et le fait qu'elles allaient se voir pour boire un coup toutes les deux.

« C'est génial, et tu comptes t'habiller comment ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas. Je venais te demander conseil en fait. »

Le visage de Ginny rayonnait de joie, s'il y avait bien un truc qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était la mode.

« Bien, alors il te faudra quelque chose de pas trop provocateur mais de pas trop coincé non plus. »

La plus jeune des Weasley regarda son amie de haut en bas avant de lui lancer un sourire machiavélique.

« Laisse-moi faire, elle ne te résistera pas! »

* * *

**A Suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore et toujours merci à Inkfire ! Bonne Lecture =)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Samedi à 14 heures. C'était l'heure à laquelle Pansy et Hermione avaient rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Alors que cette dernière marchait en direction du bar, elle se souvint du jour où elle avait annoncé à la Serpentard qu'elle avait gagné son pari.

Elles s'étaient croisées le mercredi au soir, et Hermione avait interpellé son amie, qui s'était rapprochée avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, comprenant que l'heure de sa victoire était déjà arrivée.

« On se retrouve samedi, à 14 heures aux Trois Balais, ça te va ?

- Ca me va, lui répondit-elle, un sourire triomphant accroché à ses lèvres.

- Et enlève-moi ce sourire! »

Pour toute réponse, l'objet du conflit s'élargit encore.

La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel en se souvenant du sourire de la Serpentard.

En ouvrant la porte du bar, elle chercha Pansy des yeux, mais ne la trouva nulle part. La jeune brune était encore en avance. Alors qu'elle allait s'élancer pour prendre une table, quelqu'un lui donna une petite frappe dans le dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver Pansy. Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes deux vers une table un peu éloignée des autres, sous le regard assez stupéfait des clients. Depuis la rentrée, les deux jeunes femmes se fréquentaient bien plus souvent que les années précédentes, mais c'était soit à la Bibliothèque, soit en cours, surtout de Potions. Il était donc compréhensible que pour la plupart des élèves, voir les deux anciennes ennemies prendre un verre ensemble était quelque peu étrange.

Lorsqu'elles prirent place à leur table, un serveur vint prendre leur commande, Hermione laissa le choix à Pansy puisque celle-ci avait gagné le fameux pari.

« Très bien, alors ce sera deux Bièraubeurres. »

Le jeune serveur hocha la tête, et quelques instants plus tard elles étaient servies.

« Tu sais Pansy, je pense que tu as triché pour ce pari.

- Quoi ? s'exclama cette dernière en faisant l'indignée.

- C'est obligé !

- Comment ? Moi, tricher ? Moi, une gentille Serpentard ?

- C'est justement pour ça que j'ai des doutes.

- Et ça te dérange ? » demanda la tricheuse le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, puis but une gorgée de la boisson posée devant elle avant de répondre.

« Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors tu vas accepter ou pas ?

- De quoi ? interrogea Hermione ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Bé, le poste de Professeur .»

Hermione avait longuement réfléchi à cette proposition depuis le mercredi.

« Je pense que je vais faire des études de Métamorphose, puis j'aimerais rentrer au Ministère dans la session Métamorphose et lorsque le poste se libèrera à Poudlard, je pense que je le reprendrai. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

- J'hésite, j'aimerais travailler dans l'Art et dans le Commerce. Donc peut-être vendeuse d'antiquités, je verrai.

- Wahou, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à l'Art, Sorcier et Moldu ?

- Exact, j'aime les deux. »

La brune regarda son homologue Serpentard finir son verre, puis elles sortirent du bar et se baladèrent vers la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de là.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu maintenant ? Je veux dire avec Drago et Blaise ?

- Heu … Je suis libre tout l'après-midi et peut-être ce soir! Ils ont commencé tout à l'heure une partie d'un jeu qu'ils ont inventé. J'y comprends rien. C'est une sorte d'échecs, avec des pions en plus et dix tonnes de règles supplémentaires. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis libre. »

Hermione se mit à rire, apparemment Blaise et Drago avait les mêmes passe-temps que Ron et Harry. La jeune Gryffondor prit la main de Pansy et l'entraîna dans la forêt.

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Après vérification de Inkfire voici le bon Chapitre 8 =)**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient dans la forêt main dans la main, l'une guidée par l'autre. Soudain, une clairière apparut; en son centre se trouvait une statue en verre représentant un centaure. Pansy écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle sculpture, elle était en tous points parfaite à ses yeux, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, les détails étaient tellement précis qu'elle aurait pu croire que c'était un vrai centaure qui se tenait devant elle.

Hermione sourit devant l'air admiratif qu'affichait Pansy.

« Tu aimes?

- Si j'aime ? Mais j'adore, c'est magnifique, tout simplement parfait ! Depuis quand elle est là ?

- Depuis 1453, ce sont les licornes qui ont fait cette sculpture pour les centaures lors de leur dernier traité de paix, qui s'était déroulé ici, dans cette clairière.

- Wahou. »

Ce fut la seule chose que dit Pansy. Elle lâcha la main de la brune pour toucher le chef d'œuvre, le centaure était doux comme de la soie. Elle fit courir ses mains dessus pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite; c'était le moment.

Pansy prit les mains de la Gryffondor dans les siennes, leurs regards se croisèrent. La Serpentard s'approcha doucement de son homologue, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, mais n'alla pas plus loin; elle voulait que ce soit Hermione qui fasse le premier pas, de peur de s'être trompée à son sujet. Cette dernière le comprit, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors la langue de Pansy goûta aux lèvres d'Hermione. La belle brune approfondit le baiser en passant ses mains autour du cou de son amie, qui allait devenir bien plus. Leur échange dura de longues minutes, avant d'être interrompu par des bruits de sabots qui se rapprochaient très rapidement.

Elles eurent tout juste le temps de se séparer que déjà cinq centaures s'approchaient d'elles au galop. Pansy, qui ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité, prit la main de la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. La brune serra anxieusement la main qui venait de se glisser dans la sienne, mais reprit un peu confiance quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle connaissait le centaure qui s'approchait d'elles.

« Bonjour Hector. »

Il s'inclina devant la personne qui venait de le reconnaître.

« Miss Granger, excusez-nous de débarquer si nombreux, nous avions senti que des personnes étaient rentrées dans nos terres.

- Rassurez-vous, nous allions partir. »

Et, pour confirmer ses dires, Hermione ainsi que Pansy s'éclipsèrent le plus rapidement possible de la clairière. Une fois qu'elles eurent quitté la forêt, les jeunes femmes se lâchèrent les mains, et la Serpentard prit la parole.

« Tu le connais d'où, ce centaure?

- Il nous a aidés lors de la bataille contre Voldemort. »

Elle hocha la tête, et les deux amies repartirent en direction du château. Hermione raccompagna Pansy jusqu'à sa salle commune; elles ne croisèrent personne, ni pendant leurs trajets, ni devant le tableau qui menait aux appartements de la Serpentard.

« Merci pour cet après-midi, tu devrais perdre plus souvent! », lança Pansy, coupant la parole à Hermione qui cherchait un mot juste pour lui dire au revoir.

Hermione lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

« Et merci de m'avoir montré la statue, elle est vraiment fantastique.

- Il n'y avait que ça de fantastique? demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ... Tu devrais peut-être me donner un indice pour que je comprenne ... »

Hermione sourit, cette fille était absolument géniale. Elle s'approcha donc de son amie et la fit reculer jusqu'à un petit recoin sombre ,avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux brillants du même désir qui les habitait.

« Ho ça, c'était plus que fantastique. »

Elle pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celles de la Gryffondor avant de disparaître derrière le tableau de sa salle commune. Hermione quant à elle était aux anges, rien ne pouvait perturber sa journée, pas même les regards noirs que les Serpentards lui adressèrent alors qu'elle sortait du cachot.

* * *

**A suivre =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous pour les Reviews ca fait toujours plaisir =) Pour ceux que ca interresse il y aura 12 Chapitres a cette Fic.**

**Bonne Lecture a vous tous !!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Dans la soirée, Hermione était dans l'appartement qui lui avait été attribué en début d'année en tant que Préfète en Chef des Gryffondor, mais où elle se trouvait rarement, sauf pour dormir et faire ses devoirs comme à ce moment même, quand un hibou noir toqua à la fenêtre, demandant l'accès à sa chambre. En un coup de baguette, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et le hibou déposa sa lettre sur le bureau de la Préfète. Cette dernière reconnut tout de suite l'écrite de Pansy.

_« Tu fais quoi ? »_

Hermione s'empressa de griffonner une réponse avec laquelle elle renvoya le hibou.

_« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, je fais mes devoirs. Et toi ? »_

Quelques instants plus tard, le hibou revint avec ces mots:

« _Etonnant ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Moi je repense à l'aprém qu'on vient de passer ensemble ..._ »

Hermione sourit devant la réponse de son amie.

_« Ca te dit qu'on se voie ? Je suppose que Drago et Blaise jouent encore à leur jeu... »_

_«Exact ! Ok, on se rejoint dans 10 minutes dans le hall. »_

La Gryffondor rangea ses devoirs en quatrième vitesse avant de partir dans le hall rejoindre Pansy, traversant quasiment en courant la salle commune avec laquelle sa chambre communicait. Dès que la Serpentard aperçut son amie, elle eut une folle envie de l'embrasser, mais elle se retint. Après quelques échanges banals, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de se retrancher dans les quartiers de la Préfète pour mieux discuter.

Mais dès l'instant où elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux, Hermione s'empara des lèvres de Pansy. Cette dernière soupira d'aise. Par Morgane, ce que ça lui avait manqué! Leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Soudain, Hermione enleva la chemise que portait Pansy; cette dernière regarda son amante droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? »

La Griffondor captura les lèvres de son amour avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'elle en était plus que certaine. Pansy fit donc reculer Hermione jusqu'à son lit, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur la belle brune et de lui faire connaître les plaisirs de la chair…

Hermione sentit le corps de Pansy se tendre sous ses doigts une ultime fois avant de devenir flasque. Elle embrassa tendrement son amante avant de se lover dans ses bras, puis elle attendit que la Serpentard ait retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale avant d'engager la conversation.

« Wahou, c'est …

- Magique. »

Hermione sourit devant le terme que venait d'employer son amante.

« Dis Hermione, je peux te poser une question? Depuis quand tu sais que tu es attirée par les filles ?

- Je ne suis pas attirée par les filles, je suis attirée par toi.

- Bon alors, depuis quand tu es attirée par moi ?

- Je dirais depuis le début de cette année. Et toi ?

- Moi, depuis la troisième année. Il n'y a que Drago qui sait au courant, et Blaise depuis quelques semaines. En fait, depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'avais flashé sur toi.

- Tu as été si discrète que ça ? » s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Pansy donna une petite tape dans le dos de la Gryffondor.

« Hé, de toute façon, si ça peut te rassurer, Harry s'en est rendu compte aussi.

- Potter ? Mais il n'est venu qu'une seule fois !!

- Une fois a suffi.

- Tu sais, avant que tu ne me sautes dessus en entrant ici, je voulais te parler. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais que notre relation reste secrète, ou si on pouvait le dire à nos amis ou à toute l'école. »

Seul le silence répondit à la Serpentard.

« Quoique tu choisisses je serai d'accord !

- Pour le moment j'aimerais que juste nos amis soit au courant, Harry, Ginny et Ron pour moi et Blaise et Drago pour toi. »

Pansy hocha la tête en signe d'accord, puis elle embrassa une dernière fois Hermione avant de plonger aux pays des rêves.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci encore a vous pour vos reviews !!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes amantes se réveillèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Heureusement pour elles, c'était dimanche, sinon elles auraient raté leurs deux premières heures de cours. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux habillées, Hermione sortit en premier de ces quartiers afin de vérifier que personne ne soit dans les parages. Puis, une fois que la voie fut libre, Pansy lui donna un dernier baiser avant de repartir dans ses quartiers, chez les Serpentard.

Hermione décida de chercher Ginny afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et justement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune de la maison des Lions, elle repéra son amie rousse en grande conversation avec Dean. La cadette des Weasley croisa le regard de son amie et comprit qu'il était temps de parler de son rendez-vous. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans les quartiers de la Préfète en Chef. Ginny trépignait d'impatience, mais fit de son mieux pour rester calme, tandis que son amie prenait la parole.

« Alors je vais faire bref, on a bu un coup ensemble aux Trois Balais, puis comme elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait l'Art j'ai décidé de lui montrer la Statue du Centaure. Et là-bas, on s'est embrassées … »

Hermione vit que Ginny luttait pour ne pas faire de bonds sur sa chaise.

« Attend, c'est pas fini ! » s'exclama l'aînée, voyant que la rousse allait prendre la parole. Ensuite je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, et on s'est encore embrassées…

- Wahou, Hermio …

- Mais laisse-moi finir Ginny ! répondit la brune en riant.

- C'est pas encore finit ?

- Non, attends un peu. Bon, et donc on s'est quittées comme ça. Mais, le soir on s'est envoyé quelques messages, puis on a décidé de se voir, et une chose en entraînant une autre, on est venues ici et …

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? s'exclama Ginny abasourdie.

- Oui … »

Il y eut un bref silence dans la pièce avant que la jeune Weasley ne reprenne la parole.

« Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Hermione, au premier rendez-vous!

- Ginny !!!

- Je rigole bien sûr, je suis super contente pour toi, si tu savais ! Qui est au courant ?

- Heu, elle va le dire à Drago et Blaise et moi il faut encore que je le dise à Harry et à Ron. Pour la suite on verra. »

Ginny félicita Hermione une dernière fois.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ron d'être mis au courant de la nouvelle aventure de sa meilleure amie. La Gryffondor l'amena à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Malgré le fait que Ginny et Harry lui aient assuré que le roux n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, étant donné que Ron était reconnu dans la bande comme le moins tolérant.

« De quoi tu veux me parler Hermione ? »

La belle brune prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

« Ecoute Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ce n'est pas facile, mais tu es mon ami et tu dois savoir. »

Ron regarda son amie en levant un sourcil. Elle se tripotait les mains dans tous les sens; ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler semblait très important pour elle. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était toute ouïe.

« Voilà, en fait depuis pas longtemps je suis avec quelqu'un.

- C'est vrai ? Génial ! » s'écria le rouquin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, décidément il était pareil que sa sœur.

« Mais laisse-moi finir, Ron. Je suis donc avec quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un c'est … »

La brune laissa sa phrase en suspens pendant quelques secondes, puis après une ultime inspiration, elle lâcha le morceau.

« Pansy. »

* * *

**A Suivre ! **

**Alors comment va réagir Ron d'après vous :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voila l'avant dernier Chapitre de ma Fic, savourez bien car le prochain Chapitre est le dernier de cette Histoire =)**

**Merci encore à vous pour les Reviews, et petite dédicasse à Inkfire qui veut me manger o_O**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ron sourit à Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, comprenant son malaise.

« Je suis si content pour toi Hermione, et je t'assure que le fait que tu sortes avec une fille de Serpentard ne me gêne absolument pas. »

La brune soupira de joie.

« Oh merci Ron, j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le fait que tu sois gay ne me gêne pas du tout. Tu sais, Percy est gay lui aussi alors… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, c'était la troisième personne qui lui disait ça!

« Ah bon, Percy est gay? Je ne le savais pas, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Oui, depuis deux ans environ. »

La Gryffondor sourit au rouquin.

« Et sinon, qui est au courant pour toi et Pansy?

- Pour l'instant, seulement toi et Ginny, il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Harry pour le lui dire.

- Wahou, je le sais avant Harry? J'y crois pas, ce serait bien la première fois.»

Les deux amis se mirent à rire devant la remarque du jeune Gryffondor.

Lors du repas, Hermione reçut un hibou de la part d'Harry qui la félicitait de son nouveau couple. Quand elle leva les yeux de sa lettre, elle croisa le regard de son amante assise de l'autre côté de la salle. Un sourire fut échangé, suivit d'un clin d'œil de la part de Blaise. La Gryffondor lui sourit doucement, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un tel geste de la part du Serpentard.

Leur relation resta secrète pendant quelques semaines, mais Hermione sentait que cela ne leur suffisait plus, elle voyait que Pansy aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras à tout moment de la journée, dans les couloirs quand elles se croisaient par exemple. Et la Gryffondor s'était rendu compte qu'elle aussi aimerait pouvoir être avec elle le plus souvent possible. Elle avait pris sa décision, toute l'école allait être au courant. Mais elle voulait que ce soit grandiose, elle avait donc décidé que ce serait pendant le Bal de Noël qui allait avoir lieu aux début des vacances ...

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ca y était, c'était le grand soir. Le Bal de Noël, mais surtout le soir où Poudlard apprendrait l'existence d'un nouveau couple. Elle inspira profondément une dernière fois et sortit de ses quartiers, où elle trouva Drago Malfoy qui l'attendait dehors. En effet, les préfets en Chef devait faire la première danse ensemble, et comme par hasard les Gryffondor et les Serpentard était associés pour cette danse.

Lorsque Drago aperçut la petite amie de Pansy, il écarquilla les yeux. Elle était absolument magnifique dans sa robe rouge qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou, avec un ruban doré autour de la taille. Il se sentit ridicule l'espace d'un instant dans son costard.

« Hé bé Hermione, Pansy a bien de la chance …

- C'est un compliment? demanda l'intéressée.

- Oui, absolument. »

Hermione sourit en prenant le bras que lui tendait le beau Serpentard. Depuis qu'elle et Pansy étaient ensemble, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Blaise et Drago, elle devait même avouer qu'elle les aimait bien. Ils étaient bien loin de l'idée qu'elle s'était faite d'eux durant les dernières années.

Dès que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les Préfets en Chef, tous les yeux se rivèrent sur le premier couple qui rentrait, à savoir Hermione et Drago. Toute la salle les trouva absolument magnifiques, et même parfaits. Plusieurs personnes se dirent qu'ils feraient le plus beau couple de Poudlard.

La première danse eut lieu, et seuls les deux couples des Préfets en Chef étaient sur la piste, mais plus de la moitié de l'école avait les yeux fixés sur Hermione et Drago, ils représentaient à eux deux toute la classe, la dignité, la fierté de leurs Maisons. Ils étaient absolument magnifiques. Alors qu'elle dansait avec son nouvel ami, Hermione croisa le regard amusé de Harry qui avait fait le déplacement afin d'être le cavalier de Ginny, puis celui, admiratif, de cette dernière. Une fois leur danse finie, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se saluèrent puis chacun alla retrouver ses amis.

Pansy quant à elle n'avait toujours pas lâché Hermione du regard, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se dire qu'elle était sa petite amie, sa petite amie, à elle, Pansy! Elle regretta quelques instants que toute l'école ne soit pas au courant de ce détail, mais passa outre en voyant qu'Hermione avait quitté ses amis et s'approchait d'elle.

* * *

**A Suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voila, le dernier Chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs ;)**

**Un merci tout particulier à Inkfire ( j'ai gardé la phrase que t'a ajouté, j'ai adoré ;) ) qui m'a supporté tous le long de mon Histoire !!**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Hermione tendit la main à Pansy.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse? » demanda la brune de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

La Serpentard prit la main d'Hermione, encore sous le choc de sa proposition. Les deux amantes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse, devant quelques regards étonnés.

« Tu es superbe. » souffla Pansy à la Préfète.

Hermione lui sourit, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser langoureusement sous les yeux de tout Poudlard. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour tous les élèves et même les profs. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elles, l'école de Magie toute entière n'en revenait pas. Même les danseurs s'étaient arrêtés afin de voir ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

Drago, Blaise, Ginny, Harry et Ron se reprirent plus rapidement que les autres, étant déjà au courant de la relation des deux jeunes femmes. Mais ils avaient quand même été stupéfaits par le geste d'Hermione, elle n'avait mis personne au courant de ses intentions. Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas surpris, comme s'il avait su d'avance ce qui allait arriver. En fait, il savait depuis le début que ses deux élèves avaient une relation, il savait toujours tout, mais comment le savait-il? Cela restait un mystère, mais tout savoir était un peu devenu la marque de fabrique de l'étrange directeur de Poudlard.

Soudain, Harry attrapa la main de Ginny et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse pour que l'attention ne soit plus entièrement focalisée sur Hermione et Pansy, Ron fit de même avec Lavande, tout comme Blaise et Drago avec leurs cavalières respectives. Et peu à peu des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, et les deux jeunes femmes ne furent plus totalement le centre de tous les regards.

Lorsque Hermione se sépara de Pansy, cette dernière avait les yeux brillants de joie.

« Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde?

- J'espère qu'ils en ont profité alors. » répondit Hermione en souriant.

La Serpentard lui sourit en retour avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Je t'aime. »

Ce fut les mots que prononça Pansy lorsque leur second baiser prit fin, et Hermione les murmura en écho. Soudain la Serpentard se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son meilleur ami en début d'année, et elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça?

- En fait, en début d'année, j'avais parlé de toi à Drago, comme quoi tu me plaisais, et il m'avait dit qu'il y avait plus de chances qu'il embrasse Ron que l'on sortent ensemble … » lui répondit la Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione lui rendit ce sourire, comprenant où sa petite amie voulait en venir.

Pendant les vacances, la plupart des conversations furent centrées sur le nouveau couple que connaissait l'école, mais aussi sur un autre fait qui s'était produit le lendemain du bal, dans l'après-midi.

En effet, Poudlard avait vu un Drago Malfoy pâle mais déterminé s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers Ron Weasley, qui était en train de discuter avec son meilleur ami. Les deux Gryffondor avaient levé les yeux vers le Serpentard, qui empoigna alors le rouquin par sa cravate avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura quelques secondes, puis le beau Serpentard repartit en trombe, toujours aussi décidé, en marmonnant des mots décousus du style « me vengerai », « elles me le payeront », « les tuer », « embrasser Weasley!!».

Alors que Ron était devenu tout rouge, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de lui arriver, non loin de lui le couple de jeunes femmes le plus populaire de Poudlard était complètement mort de rire.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
